


Put me down!

by Ilyasviel



Series: ME Prompts! [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: After mission sex, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: After a hard mission, Kaidan's heart feels the need to remember him how much he loved that damn woman, and for once, he plans to hear it.-----------------A crazy idea with the Prompt "Put me down!" - FshenkoThank you!!thrown at me by the lovely SchizoidFreak, it turned into smut at the end xDDD the first chapter is free of it, just in case someone just wants to read the fluffy and funny part :PHope you like it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SchizoidFreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchizoidFreak/gifts).



The mission on Cyone has been extremely stressful. First the toxic gas around every corner, the missing members of the squad, the comms failing because of the gas, the Reaper’s forces that seemed to sprout from the ground… And when Jane decided to send Vega with the Alliance team to help them, which looked like a good idea at the moment, everything has gone but left them alone to turn on the reactor and fight whatever the number of enemies that creep to their position. The fight has been hard and bloody. Jane and Kaidan have needed to use a medigel dose more than once during the duration of it. Luckily, they haven't lost the practice to fight alongside the other, even with all the time that has passed. Between his biotics and her armaments, they are keeping the enemies at bay. But then-- then the Brute appeared, and charged directly at her. Only her good reflexes and some luck prevented her from ending plastered against the console. After the combat, she centers herself on getting the reactor on and finding Vega, who isn’t answering her calls. They found him near the door, with Captain Riley, who thanked the help, assuring them that they will be dead if not for Vega. Dismissing the gratitude gesture as she always did, she clasped hands with her and called Cortez for an evacuation.

 

They were sitting on the back of the shuttle, face to face, while Vega stands behind Cortez, talking with him and relating his adventures with the N7 Captain. Shepard can see the cogs running on Kaidan’s head, but didn’t know what. The mission has been successful, no losses on their watch and the reactor on Alliance hands. They are fine, maybe a little sore, but nothing serious. Sure, the probability of going FUBAR after they send James to help Rilen were high, but they made it. She keeps checking her weapons while looking at him from time to time, but his frowned brows never change, and his mouth is closed in a tight line. _‘Shit. He has just joined the crew. Maybe he still has doubts? Damn, what the hell is happening in his mind?'_

 

The doors of the Normandy opened to let the shuttle land on the cargo bay. When Vega turns to leave, he sees Kaidan’s face and looks at Shepard, raising a brow. When she shakes her head, Vega shrugs, clapping Cortez’s shoulders. “Let’s go, Esteban. Blue needs to talk with Lola.” Kaidan looks at him with a surprised look, but Vega just winks at him, dragging Cortez outside the shuttle and closing the door to gives them some privacy. 

 

After a minute of tense silence, Shepard got enough, standing up and moving to sit beside him.  “Talk to me, Kai. I can hear the cogs running inside your head.” When he didn’t answer, she just leans back on the wall and lets her head hit it with a thud. “I thought we are good, but I can understand if you want to come back to the Citadel and embark an Alliance ship.”

 

Her words seem to wake him because he straightens his back and looks intently into her eyes. “That’s not what I was thinking, Jane.” Covering his eyes with a hand, he takes a deep breath, exhaling with a sigh. “I was reviewing the combat near the reactor. The many moments your life and mine has been in danger. Thinking about how easily we can just _‘stop’_ being here for one another.” Even with his eyes closed, he feels her body deflating and sinking on the hard bench. “Don’t go there, Jane. Is not what I mean. Is just--” His hand has fallen from his eyes for when he turns to face her. Seeing how her gaze is fixed on her hands, he kicks himself internally. “Jane, please, look at me.” He kneels in front of her, and she opens her legs instinctively to let him come closer if he wants. He did it, and cups her cheek with a hand. “I was thinking about how hard on both of us have been these past years and seeing that the war can end with our lives in any mission, I don’t want-- better, I can’t keep myself apart from you anymore.” His thumb caresses her cheek with care, he is still wearing his armour and didn’t want to hurt her. “What I’m trying to say, Jane Shepard, is that I am still very much in love with you.” 

 

Jane’s brow can’t go higher on her face, mouth opened while she looks at him. “Say it again.”

 

Kaidan sees the love write clearly on her green eyes, but decides to play a bit with her, knowing that in the end, he will like the result. “I gave quite the speech, Jane. Can you say what part do you want to hear again?” She punches his shoulder with force, the sound of the metal of her gloves against his shoulder plate resonates in the closed space. “Fine, fine. I yield. I still love you, Jane. I never stopped. And when that brute charged against you, I only saw the moments I will not share with you, and I’m not planning to let it happen.” Leaning closer, he let her time and space to push him or move away, but instead, she closes the distance launching herself against him. Their lips collide, and when he feels again her flavor in his mouth, the gates of happiness open, the warm sensation flowing through his body and reaching every dark corner that the last two years had created. She bites his lower lip, tongue following to ease the sting. The two of them are moaning softly into the kiss, hands grabbing everywhere they can. 

 

When they break the kiss to breathe, she was smiling, a big and lovingly smile. “I’ve waited for that kiss for months. God, I missed you, Kai.”

 

Kissing his nose, he nudges it with a mischievous grin on his face. “And I missed you too, Jane.” Standing up, he helps her to stand and moves to open the door, beckoning her to follow him outside. She was smiling when she puts the first foot on the hard ground, but then everything turns upside down when he picks her up over his shoulder. 

 

“Hey!!! What the hell are you doing, Kaidan? Put me down!”

 

His laugh fills the cargo bay, and she can feel it in her own body when his shakes. “Not happening. I’m gonna take you to your room and be sure to remember you how much I missed you.” 

 

Passing beside Cortez’s terminal, Kaidan just says _‘Gentlemen’_ in his way to the elevator, as if nothing were happening. Shepard has the time to see the other two exchanging a look and then grinning like two adolescents. Shepard has stop fighting, knowing that she can win him in this position. Besides, she is not contrary to the idea, just to the mean of transport. 

 

Vega’s voice rises in tone while he brags loudly, “Don’t break her, Blue. We still need our Commander.”

 

Shepard raises herself from his back using her arms and points to the two laughing men near the console. “I’m gonna kill him, tomorrow. And then I’m gonna come for you too.”

 

Kaidan chuckles, and soon Vega and Cortez are almost crying. Vega hits Cortez’s back, without breaking eye contact with Shepard. “Hey, Lola. You know that you can come for me whenever you want, but don’t brag about it in front of him. He is pretty jealous.”

 

“Kaidan, put me down, right now. I need to kill my Lieutenant. No one will miss him, I'm sure. And I can bring Grunt to have another tank of meat.”

 

Slapping her arse and making her shriek, Kaidan laughs. “Nope. I told you. Spectre orders for you, Commander Shepard. You, me, your quarters and lots of free time.” The lift's door open and he steps inside, while Cortez give her a thumbs up and Vega tries very hard, even biting his finger, to not say a single word more. 

 

When the doors close on her face, she let her body fall again, hitting his hip with a hand. “You are very much death, Alenko.”

 

The lift does a quick job, and they reach her quarters in no time. “Let me see what I can do to ask for your forgiveness, Jane.”


	2. Chapter 2

The door to her quarters isn’t locked, and he opens it with a fist before moving inside, closing it for sure this time. The red light of the lock makes him giggle. “Will you hit me again if I put you down now, Jane?”

She pouts exaggeratedly, even knowing that he can see her but counting on making it obvious in her tone. “That will depend on what you plan to do to me next, Spectre Alenko.”

“Don’t worry, Spectre Shepard. I’m sure that you will be agreeable to my plans.” Taking her ass in his hands, he goes down on a knee, guiding her feet to the ground, keeping his hands in place even when she is standing alone. Bending the other knee, he let his hands fall, caressing her thighs on its way down. Raising one, he peels off the glove with his teeth, letting it fall to the ground with a metallic clink. The other one joins the first soon, and then his bare hands are working on the closings of her armour, letting piece after piece of her leg plates fall to the ground. In less than a minute, her feet are surrounded by her armour, and he is moving his hands up and down of her bare legs. Rising slowly, he let his hands roam over her chest-plate, knowing that she can’t feel the touch with all the metal and padding, but that the knowledge will be enough to make her gasp. It did, and he smiles against her cheek while his hands work on the closings of her breast plate. The back plate falls loudly over the rest, and the front piece keeps from mimicking it by their joined bodies. “Do me a favour, Jane. Can you take off your arms protectors while I take care of my own armour.”

As soon as he steps back, the chest plate fall, startling Shepard, but she can’t keep her eyes from him while he begins to peel layer after layer of metal over his body. She got a healthy dose of half nude Kaidan during his days at Huerta Memorial, but this, this is a new perspective completely. His face wears a mischievous grin, with a light in her eyes that she almost obliged herself to forget, thinking that she will never see it again fixed on her. His chest is already bare, and he is working in his arms plates too when he raises a brow, seeing her hands idle and the rest of her armour still in place. She shrugs, with a smile on her face, “Sorry. I forgot how distracting you could be.”

“Take off your armour, and I will show you in all the extension of the word.” He begins to work on his legs, and she takes his words seriously, taking off her arm plates in record time. At last, the two of them are in their underwear, sweaty from the battle, flustered by the situation. Kaidan moves closer, sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her against his chest. Lowering his face, his lips ghosted over hers. “Let me know if you want me to stop.”

“Kaidan, stop talking and kiss me already.”

She can feel his grin when he closed the distance, tongue delving inside her mouth after a few seconds. The feeling of skin against skin is killing them. Hot and sticky from the sweat, the sensations are overwhelming. Kaidan let one of her hands roams to Jane's ass, cupping it before using his force to raise her from the ground. Her instinct makes her legs wrap around his hips while he fixes his grasp on her with two hands. Breaking the kiss, he follows a trail of kisses to her neck, kissing and biting her jaw and ear on his way. The door behind her is opened, and he can see the bathroom inside and got inspired. Walking with care, trying to not hit her against her desk, chair or the door, he steps into the bathroom, closing the door with a hand while keeping her against his chest. Moving with care to the shower, he lays her back against the tile wall keeping the hot level of his kisses. When Kaidan turns on the water, the first ray of it is cold as hell, making them hiss and swear and Shepard hits his arm. “Sorry, but don’t worry, I will warm you up.” Her giggle gets lost in a moan when he moves a hand to pinch her nipple. The hot water falls over them, plastering the clothes on their bodies like a second skin. Stopping his movements, he lets a hand fall across her body, touching her in every corner he remembers she liked. When he reaches the legs, he forces them to go down and rest flat on the floor. Free at last, he helps her to take off the bra and top tank she was wearing. His mouth is on her before the wet clothes reach the floor of the bathroom. Moans mixed with his name reverberate in the little room, but none of them seems aware of it. Giving their breasts a break, he kisses his way down, lapping around her navel, biting the soft tummy she has developed in her months on earth. Sliding down her underwear, he almost lost it. He can smell her, an earthy flavour that brings backs memories and makes his cock jump inside his boxers. Kneeling entirely, he kisses each side of her mound, while his hands caressed the back of her legs, pinching her ass when reaching it. When her fingers begin to pet his hair while he rests his forehead on her hip, he knows what he wants to do for sure. Moving the right leg over his shoulder, he closes the distance to her mound, kissing it first and letting her musky scent to cloud his mind, leaving only desire and love. A hand reaches her folds, opening them to him to make a full assault on her clit. The screams she made! Her head hit the wall hard enough for the loud sound to be heard even with the water falling and her moans. The fingers on his hair tightened, but he didn’t mind. Her flavour is like a drug, and he survived almost three years without it, but not a single day more. The position didn’t give him full access to her, but he will take what he can if the result is hearing the little moans and gasp he was eliciting in her. 

“Kaidan, please. I’m too close--”

With a hum that reverberates in all her body, Kaidan doubles the energy of his attack, adding his other hand a delving two fingers inside her. God, the feeling of her walls pulsing around him, the way she moans his name, how her fingers twitched on his hair with every lick of his tongue. He feels his own passion reaching a breaking limit, but reins it, he is grateful for his years at BAAT in moments like this, when he needs to make his mind rule over his body entirely. Less than a minute later, Jane's core begins to pulse even harder, his fingers keep trapped inside of her, and he knows that she is already on the cliff. Using the tip of his tongue, he circles the tiny bundle of nerves, giving the last push to make her fall. And what a fall it was! She screams, praises mixed with swearing and interlaced with his name falling from her mouth. He keeps working on her until her walls’ contractions are more spaced in time. With a contented sigh against her, he plants a kiss on her clit before pulling off the hand and begins to go up, planting kisses on her abs, her tits, her chest, her neck, until he reaches her mouth. She moans against him when his tongue delves inside her, and she can taste herself in it. 

When the kiss breaks, Jane cups his face, talking sweetly to him with a satisfied smile on her face. “Not that I’m complaining of the treatment received until now, but-- I need you, Kai.”

Kaidan growls and separates his feet, stabilising his posture in the wetness of the floor. “Come here, then. I will take my time with you later.”

She knows what to do, and circling his neck with her arms, use it as leverage to jump and wrap her legs around his hips, gasping when she feels the hard erection under the boxers against her. He moves them to the corner, pinning her completely against the wall while the water fell over him. With some manoeuvring, he lowers his boxers enough to free himself from the wet garment, joining her in the concert of moans when the tip of it feels her folds. With the practice of old lovers, he positions his cock in her entrance, pushing slowly inside her and eliciting a loud moan from her.

“Yes--Kai--Please!”

Her brain is utterly lost, all the nerves endings in short circuit. Every inch of her skin is an erogenous zone. Even the cold wall on her back is another layer to her pleasure. But Kaidan didn’t quicken his pace. He just slides inside of her slowly, giving her time more than enough to get accustomed to the intrusion.

When Kaidan is buried to the hilt, he takes some of his weight from Jane, moving away enough to look into her face. With a lopsided grin, he pulls out and moves back in a quick movement, and she lost it. His name begins to sound like a chant on her voice, the level of her moans growing with every thrust. She is close again, but he wants to give it to her just how she liked, even in this slippery situation. Stopping his movement and eliciting a groan from her, he nudges her nose. “Love, can you reach the shower head?” Jane tries it a couple of times, her tired body isn’t helping, but at last, she grabs it with a hand, and using it as leverage, raises her body enough to secure the other. “Perfect. Now, brace yourself, and didn’t let go.” Pinning her hard against the wall, Kaidan bites her shoulder, hard enough to hurt but keeping it into the right side of pain. Licking his way to her ear, he whispered on it, with a hot and husky voice that makes her shivers. “I’m going to fuck you into the next week.”

Her breathy answer is almost as incoherent as the rest of her words for the last minutes but is enough for him to know that she craved it, just like him. Moving his hands to her ass, he grabs her and positions her body where he wants, the pulsing core milking his cock even when they aren’t moving, making him crazy with need. When everything is in place, he begins to pumps on her, hard enough to know that she will feel sore tomorrow, but not enough to really hurt her. Their growls and moans mixed, just like they didn’t know where one body ends and the next begins, their words of passion are like a chorus, resounding in the tiled walls of the bathroom, intensifying the pleasure of the act just by knowing how much their partner is being affected by it. Kaidan can feel the energy of his powers creeping under his skin, the blue light beginning to shine inside of the little room. And that seems to do the trick with her, as always. The low vibration of his powers activating mixed with the onslaught on her core is enough to make her head fall back, mouth opened in a strangled scream, while white stars of pleasure danced behind her eyelids. Her walls milked him while he keeps pounding inside of her heat, and after less than ten strokes, he falls too, burying himself as deep as possible while shooting his load inside of her. Long ago, the expressions he has read in old romance novels about stars exploding and white noise during sex made him laugh, but now, now everything is real. He feels like a supernova has exploded in his brain. The sound of the room mitigated almost completely, his mind discerning Jane's sounds of pleasure solely. He is leaning his head on her shoulder when he feels the soft tremor on it and remembers that she is holding her weight. Taking a better hold of her, he steps away from the wall, and her hands fall immediately around his neck. With an insecure step, he reaches the counter and sits her there, kissing her hard enough to bruise but with a full charge of love behind it. 

Shepard caresses his face when he moves away from her. Body and soul are feeling complete at last since Cerberus brought her back, she has missed a piece, and here it is, in the form of a powerful biotic that looks at her with love in his eyes. “You almost got me distracted there, Alenko. But I’m still mad at you. What do you plan to do about it?”

“Oh, I will think of something, Commander. Don’t worry. I have two years of phantasies to fulfil with you.”


End file.
